Water's Edge
by DreamsMadeFlesh
Summary: Something didn't feel quite right, but for Lance, Kitty would do anything. But something doesn't go according to plan, and the consequences could prove deadly.
1. Don't go there,' I heard her say

A/N: something about the song Water's Edge by Seven Mary Three just screams songfic. However, me being, well, me.. i have my own strange way with songfics. dont mind me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Seven Mary Three (just the cd 'Amercian Standard,' which the song is on) or X-Ev. If I did own either or both, ooh the possibilites!  
  
Water's Edge  
  
Lance was outside, yelling.  
  
"Kitty! Come on, jump! I'll catch you!"  
  
Swallowing my nerves, I jumped. But I phased right through him. I was up to my knees, phased through the lawn beneath his feet.  
  
I woke up, panting hard. "Dammit," I hissed to myself. Strange, that dream was occuring more and more often. But it never ended before my head went through the ground before.   
  
'pik.'  
  
The light sound of a pebble from the gravel drive in front of the institute hitting the window was loud in the slience, making me jump nearly out of my skin.  
  
'pik.'  
  
So that must have been what had woken me up. I got up, moving to the window, opening it. A pebble sailed right by my ear.  
  
"Sorry!" Lance laughed, sitting back on the hood of his Jeep with a handful of gravel, taoosing one stone over and over again.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I giggled a bit, feeling my face gettting hot.  
  
"Can Kitty come out and play?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe."  
  
"Jump, I'll catch you," he gestured for me to come down to talk to him. It wasn't that far of a jump, really, only about ten feet between me and his arms as he stood now, on the hood of the clunky old SUV. The memories of my dream flashed back, but I shook them off, and climbed into the window, hanging my legs out.  
  
"And what if you miss?"  
  
"I won't. Don't worry."  
  
Shurgging, I pushed off the windowsill with my hands as though I was hopping off a short wall and anticipating the ground mere inches below my feet. I landed in his arms with a satifying, soft thud, and he gently let me climb down after a quick kiss.  
  
"Let's go. I know the perfect place."  
  
I climbed into the passenger side of his jeep, and he shut his door, starting the engine. I phased us through the front gate, seeing as it was probably easier than whatever strange maneuver he had pulled off to get onto the property to begin with.  
  
Lance pulled the Jeep up next to a small pond on the outskirts of town. I had never noticed the place before, but it was beautiful in the moonlight.   
  
"I'm going to go get something, okay? Don't run off on me, now," Lance grinned, walking off into the brush.  
  
"I won't," I smiled back. I got out of the car, walking to the very edge of the pond, looking down at the water. a few minutes later, I heard Lance creeping up behind me, trying to be quiet. I bit down a giggle, wanting him to think he really had snuck up on me, when strong hand clamped down on my eyes.  
  
"Lance? Cut it out!" I laughed nervously, when another hand clasped my mouth and I felt something stab into my side, just above my hip. I tried to get away, phasing through the arms holding me, but stumbled, dizzy, and fell facefirst into the water. 


	2. you can't stomach what you're gonna see

A/N: If you know the words to the song, it may sort of spoil the story. That's why they haven't shown up in here yet. Don't worry, they will.  
  
POV changes. POV will change again during the story. marked by the line of ******. Merry freakin' christmas, folks. I'm hoping you can figure out who's talking. I should hope I write well enough.  
  
Disclaimer: (is this really necessary in chapter 2?)... umm, see chapter 1. I also don't own Alice in Wonderland (not even my own copy), bunny rabbits, or hyperactive guinea pigs on prozac. In fact, I own the computer this was typed on, a few pair of socks, and wooden drawing mannequin. That's about it.  
  
********************yeah. this isn't from my POV anymore. this is the real story. HAHA!**********************  
  
Water's Edge  
  
I heard Lance's Jeep before it even got onto the institute's property. Even those of us without advanced hearing should have been able to, the damned thing was so loud. But I stayed in my room, knowing why he was there, feeling my blood boil a bit. Something about a memeber of the Brotherhood invading out turf, so that he could pick up his unofficial girlfriend, one of our own, just didn't sit right with me.  
  
But just because I didn't try to stop them didn't mean I wasn't doing anything. I headed to the garage and was putting on my helmet when a familliar noise and the smell of sulphur behind me caught my attention.  
  
"Logan, I had a feeling I'd find you here. You heard them, too," Kurt took a step toward me, and I nodded, throwing one leg over my bike.  
  
"I.. I don't trust this, Logan. It just doesn't feel right," Kurt said, exasperated, unable to explain the same gut feeling I had that something tonight was terribly wrong. I sighed, seeing the pleadnig look in his eyes.   
  
"If you're coming, turn on your holowatch and grab a helmet, and be quick about it,"I growled.   
  
"Danke, mein Freund," Kurt wasted no time, hopping on the back of the bike as I revved the engine and took off. He ported us to the other side of the gate so as not to waste any additional time, and we sped off in hot pursuit of the jeep.  
  
****POV change, youll figure out who. I trust you. You're smart. ****  
  
"Kitty?" I called. No answer. She'd been here a minute ago! Where did she go?  
  
"You can come out now, babe," I laughed nervously, trying to convince myself that she was just hiding, when I heard the light scrape of a van's back door sliding shut, and an engine starting up.  
  
"Kitty!" I yelled. The huge, beaten black van started up, and a familliar grinning face, capped with white hair, leaned out the window.   
  
"Pietro, you bastard," I growled, the ground beneath me shaking, but not hard enough to stop the van, it was gone too fast.  
  
I jumped in my Jeep, starting it up, and drove off after him. He finally stopped at the top of a cliff overlooking Bayville.  
  
"Pietro! What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled. He got out of the van, pulling Kitty's limp body over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey there, you oversized rock tumbler," Pietro grinned. "What's the matter, you want your little kitty cat back?"  
  
"Hand her over, Pietro," I growled.  
  
"Hmm.. I don't think so. You helped me set this up all too perfect. You take her away, the X-dorks show up, and she's dead at the bottom of a cliff, with you as the prime suspect. You loved her too much, and when she refused you, you went into a rage.. ah, yes, framing you will be so much fun. Sorry, loverboy. I'm on higher orders. Dad said she's got to go," Pietro zipped over to the very edge of the cliff. "Goodbye, Kitty."  
  
"Pietro, no!" I cried, running to the edge of the cliff as I saw her disappear over the side. I threw myself to the groud at the edge, looking down, horrified.  
  
Her pink sweater was stained red. She was on her side, in a pool of blood, the distance going down being about the length of a football field, maybe more. I felt the cold rage take over, and my mind left me. 


End file.
